charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Halliwell
name: Phoebe Halliwell age: 45 birthdate: November 2nd, 1975 species: witch, occupation: Phoebe is a famous columnist and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". affiliation: good, sexual orientation: straight powers: Advanced Premonition, Advanced Levitation, Advanced Empathy, Advanced Pathokinesis (Psychic Reflection) History Phoebe is the third born daughter of Patricia "Patty" Halliwell, a witch and Victor Bennett, a mortal. She's also one of the Charmed Ones. Due to a warlock named Nicholas coming after their powers, Phoebe and her sisters Prue and Piper had their powers bound by their Grandmother, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell, when they were very young. As a result of this, the sisters never remembered being witches or having powers. And their Grams as they called her, felt this was for the best; that is until she could find a way to locate and vanquish Nicholas.....which never happened. But this left Phoebe and her sisters unprepared for what was to come. Upon Penny's death, Phoebe and her sisters powers were automatically unbound, and demons began coming after the unsuspecting sisters. The Charmed Ones had to learn quickly on how to use their powers, defend themselves, vanquish demons and protect the innocent. It seemed too much for them, but destiny knew they would survive. Sadly when she was only 3 years old, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. Because of this Phoebe never got to know her mother, that is until Nicholas returned to claim the sisters powers. A spell took Phoebe and her sisters back in time, where they along side their mother and grandmother were able to undo the pact Patty had made with Nicholas in order to save her children's lives. With the help of another spell, the Charmed Ones returned to their own time, and found to their delight a spell and potion had been added to the Book of Shadows.....a way to vanquish Nicholas. During her school years, Phoebe was basically a good student. But as a teenager she began to rebel some, doing such things as cutting class and shoplifting. Some believed that this rebellious behavior was due to their Grams being too controlling. Piper however believed it was because their mother had died when Phoebe was so young. Phoebe however didn't care what caused it, she was having fun. In 1998 Penelope Halliwell passed away, which is when the Charmed Ones powers were unbound. Shortly after her Grandmother's death, Phoebe packed up and moved to New York. She felt no reason to stay in San Francisco, because it wasn't like she and her sisters were very close. In fact at the time, she and her eldest sister Prue were hardly speaking. Prue believed that Phoebe had slept with her fiance, a man named Roger, which Phoebe didn't do. Prue also believed, due to Phoebe's rebellious teen years that Phoebe had 'no vision' in life. But on October 7th, 1998, six months after her Grandmother died, Phoebe returned home from New York, reluctantly moving back into the family's ancestral home with her two sisters. On her first night home, Phoebe and Piper were playing around with an old spirit board that had been found in the house. While alone in the Sun-room, the pointer began to move on its own, spelling out the word attic. Phoebe was convinced it was message from someone and was determined to figure out what was in the attic. Prue and Piper were against this plan, because the attic door was either locked or stuck and they hadn't been able to gain entry to the room. However, when Phoebe reached the attic door, it opened with out any trouble or force needed. Phoebe walked into the dusty room and found a beam of moonlight shining through a window and revealing an old trunk, which was hidden in a corner of the room. Phoebe opened the trunk and found an ancient book titled the Book of Shadows. Phoebe opened the book and began looking through it. She read one of the pages aloud, which happened to be a spell, which would change the lives and destiny of herself and her sisters forever. The sisters had some bumps along the way, but as time went on, not only did their powers grow, the trio grew closer together as sisters, which combined together formed the powerful magic of the Power of Three. As time went on, Phoebe began to change and mature as a person. She came to the decision to return to college and get a degree, which she successfully did. And while she didn't use her degree right away, it would eventually open the door to her current career. Cole Turner It was while she was in college Phoebe met the man that would become her first husband, a man named Cole Turner, who was the Assistant District Attorney; but he was also a powerful Upper Level Demon named Belthazor. Cole had been sent by a group of demons known as the Triad to find a way to kill the Charmed Ones, and after observing them for a time, Cole had decided that the best way to get to the sisters was through the youngest.....Phoebe. His plan was working perfectly, Phoebe was falling love with him....but he was falling on love with her as well. Because of this, in the end Cole killed the Triad instead of the sisters. After spending some time in hiding for his crime, Cole was able to return, and he and Phoebe picked their romance up where they left off. The couple eventually married, but not before Phoebe had suffered a tragic and horrible unforseen loss.....the death of her oldest sister Prue. Prue was killed while she and Piper were protecting innocent from a demon known as Shax. It was right after Prue's death that Phoebe and Piper got the shock of their lives.....they had yet another sister. Their mother Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, had, had a relationship together, which at the time was forbidden. The couple had a child together, which sadly they gave up for adoption. This unknown sister was found because of Piper casting a spell, in an attempt to bring Prue back to them; but instead the spell brought their youngest sister, a woman named Paige Matthews to them. It was a slow and long process of reforming the sisterly bond with Paige, that Piper and Phoebe had shared with Prue. But it did happen, and the sisters were now safer because of it. After some time had went by, Cole, who by now was completely mortal, thanks to a potion Phoebe had created; asked Phoebe to marry him. It took her sometime, but eventually she accepted his proposal. As the couple made their wedding plans, the Charmed Ones came under attack by the Source of all Evil himself, when he used an dangerously magical power known as the Hollow to one by one steal the sisters powers. After having gained Piper and Paige's powers, the Source attacked the sisters at Halliwell Manor. While this was going on, Phoebe had sent Cole on a fake errand, to keep him out of harms way. But a demon known as The Seer had summoned Cole to the Underworld, where she told him that unless the Source was vanquished, with the help of the Hollow he would kill the Charmed Ones, and the entire world. The Seer gave Cole his powers back and then sent him directly back to the attic at the Manor, where he arrived just in time to stop a fireball from killing Phoebe. Cole began shooting off Fireballs at the Source, while the sisters read a vanquishing spell they had created and prayed would work. Upon the Source's death, his powers seemed to simply vanish, but in truth went into Cole....but it wasn't just the Source's powers that went into Cole, the Source himself went into Cole's body. Then together with the Seer, Phoebe banished the Hollow back to it's eternal crypt. With the Seer's help, Cole was able to hide from Phoebe the fact that he was indeed now The Source of all Evil. The two married in a secret dark wedding; which Cole carefully disguised as a normal white wedding. And thanks to a potion the Seer created, Phoebe soon became pregnant. But a Wizard threatened to destroy everything they had, and that's when Phoebe learned the truth about Cole.....that he was a demon again....and not just any demon....but the Source. But the Seer convinced Phoebe that this was her new destiny, and that Cole had never lied to her about his feelings for her...which was true. Despite now being control by the Source, Cole's feeling for Phoebe still existed and were very real. Phoebe made a last minute choice and embraced her new destiny as the Queen of the Underworld, ruling beside Cole. But she missed her sisters. And her true nature of being a good witch kept seeping through. Phoebe would sneak above ground and help her sisters save innocents, but she wouldn't let them vanquish demons....instead Phoebe would use her status as Queen and order the demons to simple flee and to never come after the innocent again. However, this caused other demons to rebel against the Turner's ruling the Underworld. Which forced Cole to make a choice....kill Piper and Paige or risk himself and Phoebe and their unborn son being killed. Desperate to save Phoebe from evil, Paige, Leo and Piper showed up one night at the penthouse where Phoebe and Cole lived. Phoebe was in the bathroom after having been sick, upon realizing that the special tonic the Seer had been giving her was pure evil, to make her good natured spirit weak and her baby evil. While in the bathroom, Phoebe heard her sisters yelling for help. She walked out and saw that they had been able to surround Cole with Crystals....all except for one, which was laying not too far away from her on the floor. With a huge fireball in hand, Cole looked at Phoebe and told her he was very sorry but that it was for the best if her sisters and brother-in-law die. But before he could throw the fireball, Phoebe picked up the crystal and then walked over by her sisters. He again told her he was sorry, and Phoebe told him "I'm sorry too." Phoebe set the crystal down, completing the crystal cage, trapping Cole inside of it. With a broken heart, Phoebe recited the Source vanquishing spell along with her sisters. A few days later, Phoebe's pregnancy became problematic, and she soon realized that the child she was carrying was not a part of her and Cole, but that it was 100% the Source. Just as Phoebe realized this, the Seer decided she wanted to be the Source and used a powerful demon to capture Phoebe into a magical cage. The Seer used a ritual to steal the unborn child from Phoebe's womb. However, the Source's power was too strong for the wise old Seer, and she ended up exploding, killing herself and several demonic counsel members and Upper Level Demons who had been present to witness the Seer's coronation as the Source. Phoebe now began the process of not only mourning her husband, but the child they could have had. Some time went by and Phoebe eventually stopped mourning and began to move on with her life. But then, to everyone's shock and surprise, Cole returned. He was now no longer the Source, but was a very powerful demon. And he still loved Phoebe and wanted her back. Phoebe made it clear that it was over between them, but Cole couldn't accept that. After several failed attempts to win back her love, Cole became desperate and allowed a group of magical beings known as Avatars to turn him into one of them. With his new found power, Cole created an alternate reality in which he was the Source, and Phoebe was not only his Queen, but his wife. And together they lived above ground in Halliwell Manor. In this reality, Prue was still dead, having been killed by Shax, but Paige, never having been found, had also been killed by Shax. Piper was on a demonic killing spree, searching for Shax to avenge Prue's death. While Phoebe lived a very unhappy life as Cole's wife. Cole was extremely hurt and saddened when he realized that in this reality he'd created Phoebe was not madly in love with him as she used to be. But that in truth, she didn't care for him at all, and was only remaining married to him to ensure that Piper did not suffer the same fate Prue had. And that Phoebe was having numerous affairs to amuse herself. What Cole didn't count on is that Paige in the real world, having a cold, which caused her to Orb out when ever she sneezed; happened to sneeze just at the moment he cast the spell creating his new reality, which thrust Paige into. Confused, Paige went seeking out her sisters, only to learn that she was not in the real world. Eventually, with Leo's help, Paige was able to convince Piper that they were indeed sisters and that Phoebe could be saved. They created the Belthazor vanquishing potion and went to Halliwell Manor. Were once again, Cole had them cornered, with a fireball in his hand, ready to kill them. And like last time he was confident that Phoebe still somewhere deep down inside, loved him and wouldn't this time help them vanquish him......and again Cole was wrong. Upon Cole's vanquish, the world reset itself back to the way it should be, with only one difference.....Cole was really gone this time....for good. Moving On After some time, Phoebe developed a new power......the power of Empathy. Phoebe slowly got back into the dating game, but none of the men she dated and some whom she even loved, were nothing compared to Cole.....that is until she met a man named Coop. Coop was a Cupid, and it turned out that the Elders had sent him to not only help Phoebe find her true love, but that they intended Coop to be her one true love. However, Phoebe's heart was closed to love after all the numerous heartbreaks she'd had: Clay, Cole, Leslie, Jason, Drake, Dex and many more. Phoebe also got a job, that not only was she good at, but one that she loved. She became employed as the advice columnist for The Bay Mirror. And she went back to college to further her degree. Phoebe also decided it was time to venture out on her own and move out of the Manor. She bought a condo and began to settle into living alone for a change. At some point in her life, Phoebe unintentionally began misusing her powers. She began forcing herself to have Premonitions so she could find the man who would be the father of a little girl she foresaw herself giving birth too. This eventually resulted in all of her powers being taken away by the Tribunal. And Phoebe would have to earn them back, which took some time. She first earned her power of premonition back and was grateful she'd had the time away from her powers to realize how precious they were and very happy to finally have one back. Shortly after this time, Coop was eventually to help Phoebe open her heart to love once more. And over time Phoebe not only grew to trust Coop, but began to fall in love with him. But to her knowledge their love was forbidden so she fought her feelings. It wasn't until during the sisters battle with another witch named Billie Jenkins and her sister Christy that Phoebe learned the truth.....the Coop had been sent to her, for her to love. Once the battle was successfully won, Coop proposed. They had been dating a month and Coop Beamed Phoebe to a place known as Cupid's Temple to propose. The couple were married at Magic School by an Angel of Destiny. While on their honeymoon, Phoebe became pregnant with their first child, a daughter she had long ago foreseen, but had feared would never be born.....a daughter she named Prudence Johanna Halliwell, or P. J. fo r short. Not too long after P. J.'s birth, Phoebe and Coop moved out of Phoebe's condo and bought a house. Once her maternity leave was over, Phoebe found it hard to leave her baby girl and go back to work....but she knew that people were counting on her for her advice. But on her first day of going back to work, Phoebe found it very hard to leave home, because P. J. kept Beaming mommy back home. A couple days later Phoebe's power of Empathy was returned to her, which she was grateful to have back. This prompts Phoebe to write her first novel, a book entitled Finding Love. Phoebe and Coop went on to have three beautiful daughters. Prudence Johanna, Parker and The Power Of Four Years after her death, Phoebe, Piper and Paige got the shock of their lives when their eldest sister Prue returned to their lives.....and not as a Whitelighter or a Spirit. Prue had fled from Heaven and began living her life again under the alias of Patience. Prue's return to earth is what brought about Phoebe's sudden power advancements. And much to Phoebe's shock and horror, her ex-husband Cole had been freed from the Cosmic Void by Patty and Penny Halliwell to go searching for Prue. When Prue and Cole returned to San Francisco, Phoebe was delighted to know her sister was alive, but refused to listen to anything Cole had to say. Eventually she forced herself to hear him out and finally accepted his apology. The pair made amends and Phoebe then shared with her former lover that she was expecting her second child. Cole was truly happy for her. Phoebe was worried when Parker was born though, because she was born during a very chaotic time. Magic had been stripped from witches and given to mortals. This was done by a Darklighter and old enemy of Leo's named Rennek. Rennek had been working with the worlds first witch Neena, and was after the Nexus. Luckily the sisters were able to reverse this magic and the balance was restored, but their fight with Rennek was far from over. Piper, Phoebe and Paige fought Rennek and lost, but their battle caused a big enough distraction that Prue was able to sneak into Rennek's lair and steal his magical belongings, one of which was the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire. Prue also stole the power of the All (the main Nexus), which was used to vanquish Rennek and finally restore the world back to the way it was. Prue was made the guardian of the Empyreal Sword and decided to remain in San Francisco with her Sisters. She also revealed that she and Cole were a couple. Phoebe has her three beautiful daughters and is still working with her column. She also still ‘kicks demon ass’ however the kids are growing up to a point they are starting to be more knowable about demons. She also will attend magic school when needed to help out. Category:Magical Adults